Vibration isolators take a variety of forms. One common type is a bushing with a first portion and a second portion interconnected by an elastomeric material. The elastomeric material allows some relative movement between the first and second portions such that vibrations experienced by one portion is at least partially isolated from the other portion. One common type of vibration isolator is referred to as a bushing. A bushing may have an outer sleeve or housing and an inner member disposed inside the outer housing. An elastomeric material at least partially fills a tubular gap between the two. The type and configuration of the elastomeric material varies depending on the application and the desired performance characteristics.
It is often desirable to limit the travel of the inner member relative to the outer housing. For example, when such a bushing is used in a vehicle chassis, it may be desirable to limit the travel of the inner member relative to the outer housing to limit changes in the chassis geometry under high loads. It may also be desirable to limit travel so as to avoid overstressing the elastomeric material. Travel limits may take a variety of forms.